The present invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to an overall structure capable of minimizing the overall thickness of the crown portion without causing a defect during welding.
In recent years, golf clubs such as metal woods have been increased in club head volume to meet the requirements of the marketplace, and in order to prevent a weight increase accompanying the increase in head volume, light metals and light alloys are widely used.
On the other hand, the position of the gravity point and the moment of inertia of the club head are very important parameters for improving carry distance, feel, handling and the like. These parameters can be adjusted by changing the weight distribution, and the weight distribution can be changed by changing the thickness distribution of various parts of the head.
In case of a club head having a large volume, the head is formed as a hollow body, and generally its major part is formed by casting with a metal material. The metal material suitable for casting however, are limited, and in such a material, the minimum thickness necessary for achieving durability, strength, rigidity and the like becomes relatively large when compared with other materials which are not suitable for casting but rather for plastic forming, and also it is difficult to shift the weight to a desired position. In other words, in the casting of such metal material, there is no extra weight to shift. Therefore, the design freedom is considerably limited.